My Date With Destiny
by IdkmybffRose
Summary: This just a story I wrote a few weeks ago... it's still in production. It's a completely FICTIONAL story about a girl, and her connection to Jason Dolley. Everyone seems to like it where I originally posted it, so I hope you guys do too! Enjoy!
1. Passing By

I walked down the unusually empty San Fransisco street, carrying all my schoolbooks and trying to read a letter that my teacher had sent home. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and I was also kind of ticked off by the letter.

"Dear Ms. Carpenter,

It has come to my attention that your daughter's grade are slipping again. I would like your permission to put her in a tutoring program that meets every day after school. It is a very helpful program, and I think it will make a difference. And if there is anything going on at home, please talk to me or a guidance counselor about it so we can resove the issue.

Sincerely,

Linda Beliveau"

I rolled my eyes and stuffed the letter into my math book. No way was I going to spend every dya in a tupid tutoring program. And why was it their buiness to know what goes on at home?

As I tried to get the letter to fit into the book cover, I stepped in a pothole on the sidewalk and went flying into someone passing by. They tried to catch me but we both ended up going down, and papers spilled everywhere. I sighed and got up.

"I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going." I mumbled as the guy helped pick up my stuff. I was too embarassed to look at him, and I could feel my face burning. When we stood up, he handed me 2 books and a pile of papers. I gasped.

"Jason?" I said quietly. The guy frowned.

"Do I know you?" he asked, giving me a funny look. His friend was standing a few feet away, watching.

"Unfortunately for me, yes." I said angrily as I snatched my stuff away from him.

"Ok... I'm gonna go now..." He said and backed away slowly. I smirked and shook my head.

"Oh, no you're not. Jason, it's me. Kailey. Remember? Your ex-best friend?" I said. Jason's eyes widened.

"Kailey? Seriously? Is that you?" He responded. I smacked hard him on the arm.

"Yes it's me, you dumbass! Do you have any idea what you've done to my life?" I started to raise my voice at him. Jason looked at me nervously.

"Kailey, that was 5 years ago!" He said. I laughed hysterically.

"5 years of my life that were ruined!"

"WHAT are you talking about?!?!" Jason asked.

"I spent 5 years in therapy because of you. I've been on anti-depression pills for 4 years, and for the past 4 years, my highest grade was an 81!!" I yelled. He looked shocked.

"But you were a straight A student!" He said incredulously.

"Yeah, I KNOW that, Jason. Do you have any idea what it's been like for me since you left!?! Why??! Becuase of a GIRL! Who didnt even like you! You are the only reason for my life being so horrible, and you don't even care. You didn't care enough to call, or even write at ALL." I said furiously. Then I grabbed the letter from my teacher. "See this?" I said, shoving the piece of paper at him. He took it and read it slowly.

"Tutoring?"

"Yeah. Because of you. I cant focus in school, or at home, or anywhere. Not even in therapy! The only image that comes to my head is one of you. Do you have any idea how hard that is for me? To see the guy that destroyed my life EVERYWHERE I GO?" I said. He looked down.

"I'm sorry Kailey, I really am." He said. I shook my head.

"It's too late for that." I replied, starting to leave. "I'm already gone from your life."


	2. A Vision in Blonde

When I got home, I threw open the door, went into my bedroom, and flung myself onto my bed. I laid there for a minuted and closed

my eyes.

"God, I have a headache."

I got up, alked into my bathroom, and grabbed some advil. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red, so I

took a face cloth, soaked it in cold water, and put it on my eyes. Then I went into my room and grabbed my computer. I figured I'd

try to write my book report for English.

Yeah, right.

How they expect anyone to write a 1 page report on Hamlet was beyond me.

I sat at the computer for an hour trying to come up with something that would at least get me a C, but I kept thinking about Jason.

As a 17 girl trying to pass high school with a history like mine, you'd think they'd cut you some slack.

Nope.

It was about 5 when I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it, closing my laptop and putting it beside me on the bed. I walked to

the door and opened it, only to slam it shut a second later. I ran into my bedroom, grabbed a pencil and my diary, and started to

write.

Dear Diary,

There are 2 things wrong with my life right now.

1.) I will probably fail high school

2.) Jason is standing on my porch.

I went back to the door and opened it slowly. Jason was still there.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"What happened." He said. I rolled my eyes and moved over to let him in. I shut the door and we walked into the living room. We sat

down on 2 different couches. It was quiet for a minute.

"I need to explain what happened." Jason said, breaking the silence.

"Jason, I know what happened. It's done, and we can't change it. No matter how much we want to." I replied.

"No, Kailey, listen. You DON'T know. You think Madison caused it, when she didn't."

I sat back and closed my eyes.

"So, explain. Please." I said. He took a deep breath.

"Well, that day I was talking to her, when I got a phone call. It was James Porter, you know, the director guy? Anyways, he told me

that I had gotten the part in Freedom Road... you know how I auditioned for it. But I didn't know whether to say yes or not, because I

didn't want to leave you here. But Madison insisted that I took the part because it would help start my acting career and everything.

She said that you'd be fine. But I wasn't really sure. So, I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you'd think it was stupid and I

didn't want it to seem like I didn't care about you anymore; cause I did. A lot. That's why I didn't tell you about the movie." He

explained. I sat up straight.

"So, you didn't tell me you were leaving to film a movie cause you thought I'd be hurt?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, Jason, that is the dumbest thing you've ever done. If you had just told me about the movie I would have understood, I wouldn't

have minded. I understand that you love to act. I would have been fine with it. And we'd still be best friends. But, you didn't tell me

where you were going, or why. You just left. And you didn't even call." I replied angrily. Jason looked down at the floor and I blinked

back tears.

"I know, I'm a horrible person. I just got to excited about everything and I got so busy and caught up with the movie. And I was

nervous." He said. "I'm really, really sorry Kales."

I kept trying not to cry, and Jason must have known because he came over and sat next to me. I knew he was going to try to

comfort me, and when he went to hug me, I moved away.

"Don't touch me, Jason. I need to think. I don't know if I can forgive you."

He nodded and we sat there for a while, not talking. Then I got up and went to my room. He followed. I picked up my laptop that had

been neglected earlier, and he frowned.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked. I looked up, and grinned at him.

"Can you help me with my homework?" I asked.

Jason smiled and laughed, and sat next to me on the bed.

"So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked. I looked into his eyes.

"Definitely. But, Jason, I have to tell you something."

Jason shifted on the bed and stared intently at me.

I sighed and began.

"When you left, I didn't know what to do. I was heartbroken. Most days, I just went to school, came home, locked myself in my room

for hours, stared at the ceiling, and cried. It was that bad."

He nodded understandingly. I took a breath and looked at him.

"I was so sad... I didn't know what happened. I loved you, Jason, I really did, and when you left, I was so scared. Because I had lost

the one person who meant more to me than the whole world." I said shakily, and I started to cry. Like, really cry.

Jason scooted towards me and wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that for a few minutes, and Jason was shaking a bit. I

looked up and realized he was crying, too. Jason let go, and took my hand.

"I'm really sorry, Kailey. I had no idea. And, I'd really love another chance." He said. I smiled through my tears and nodded.

"Me too."


	3. The Silent Treatment

Man, I wish that was how it happened.

See, in actuality, I went home, fell asleep writing my book report, and to 'Tila Tequila' blasting on the tv.

Anyways, I woke up and looked out the window. I saw the neighbors kids playing on their trampoline, and my other elderly neighbors

were sitting on their sun porch. My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. I plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Morning, Kailey." my mom said.

"Good morning." I replied. I went into my room to get dressed, and I put on white shorts and a light blue t-shirt. I stuck on blue flip

flops, a white headband, and brushed out my hair. I heard my mom calling from the Kitchen

"What?!" I yelled back.

"I said, you have a therapy session today at 5!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Cancel it for today! I feel a lot happier today!"

I grabbed my phone and purse, and walked out into the kitchen. My mom looked at me.

"Are you sure, Kales?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed a plate, fork, knife, and the syrup. My mom put a pancake and 2 pieces of

bacon on my plate, and I sat down and started to eat.

"I'm gonna go to the beach today with Cami." I said.

"Ok. Be home by 6." She replied, grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

"Bye mom!" I called after her. She waved and shut the door behind her. I finished my breakfast and headed outside. It was a perfect

summer day. I started walking to Cami's house. I had been walking for about 8 minutes, when I heard a voice behind me. I turned

around to see Cami running towards me.

"KAILEY! WAIT!" She yelled. I stopped and smiled.

"How did you get behind me?" I asked.

"Well, I took the back road to your house, but then you weren't there."

"Ooohh."

"So guess what." She said.

"What?"

"I know about what happened yesterday. With Jason. He's back."

I groaned.

"How do you know?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Well, I saw him walking down my street with some other guy, and I was sitting outside. I heard them talking bout you. So I ran over.

Jason was excited to see me, glad I wasn't MAD AT HIM. Anyways, so I asked what he was doing back here, and you'll never guess

what he said."

"What did he say?" I asked, trying to hide my eagerness.

"He said he's back because he took a break from movies and tv and stuff to come find you!"

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Well, he found me." I said.

"Yeah, I know. He told me about that too. He said you were uber mad at him, and by the way, you left a bruise on his arm!"

I smiled a bit.

"Lets get going." I said to her, and we started walking.

"Well, do YOU want to see him?" Cami asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just cause."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because he's a loser, and he broke my heart."

Cami stopped.

"So, you want to stay away from him so your heart stays broken instead of seeing him again and let him fix it? Yeah, that's a genius

plan you've got there, Kales." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and we kept going. When we got to the beach, We spread out

our towels and sat down.

Blah Blah Blah..

We talked for about an hour, until Cami's eyes got wide.

"What?" I asked. She didn't answer. "WHAT?"

I turned around to where Cami was looking, and I flung myself town on my towel.

"Why is he HERE?!?!?" I said. Cami tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it.

"This. Is. Not. Funny." I said with a stone face. She winced.

"That's a scary face, please don't make it again." She said, and laughed. Jason saw Cami and he came over to us. I was lying down

on my towel with my hands over my face.

"Uh, Hey, Cami. Can I hang out with you guys?" He asked, glancing at me. I sat up and looked out towards the ocean.

"Hi, Kailey." He said to me. I just ignored him, and he sat down.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I shrugged and kept staring out into space. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cami make a worried

face and look at me. All of a sudden, I got up.

"I have to go. Bye, Cam." I said, and picked up my stuff and left.


End file.
